


We come together.

by CherryVampire



Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Happy is a Good Bro, Hurt Peter Parker, Husbands, Iron Family, M/M, May doesn't understand anything, Morgan in Peter's stephdaughter, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a widow, Peter suffers a lot, Protective Peter Parker, Starker, Thank you God for Rhodey and Happy, Tony Stark Dies, Wakes & Funerals, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), but all of us too, forced single parent Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Un sollozo desgarrador retumbó entre los escombros del complejo, mientras Peter Parker lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo... ahora muerto. La palma de su mano izquierda descansando sobre la mano inerte de Tony... juntando los anillos que alguna vez se dieron mutuamente, jurando amor eterno...Hasta que la muerte los separara...O en donde May reaparece después del chasquido que revirtió todo y se encuentra con que su Peter ya no es el mismo que era cuando ella se fue… muchas cosas has cambiado en cinco años.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship
Series: Iron-Spider love universe. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411747
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We come together.

**Author's Note:**

> Porque no hay suficiente widow!Peter en este fandom y me encanta el angst.
> 
> Recomiendo leerlo con el soundtrack sugerido.

**Inspirado en[este moodboard ](https://mrspeterstark.tumblr.com/post/186986595452/widow-peter)** **de MrsPeterStark que pasaron en el grupo Starker.**

**SOUNDTRACK: WE COME TOGETHER – REGINA PRICE.**

Y lloró, y lloró, y lloró... hasta que las lágrimas se le acabaron... pero el dolor jamás se terminó.

Los nanobots del "Rescue Spider" se retrajeron de sus manos. Aquella banda dorada resplandeció bajo la poca luz que quedaba gracias a todo el caos a su alrededor.

Un sollozo desgarrador retumbó entre los escombros del complejo, mientras Peter Parker lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su esposo... _ahora muerto_. La palma de su mano izquierda descansando sobre la mano inerte de Tony... juntando los anillos que alguna vez se dieron mutuamente, jurando amor eterno...

_Hasta que la muerte los separara..._

* * *

May bajó del auto que había pasado a recogerla al hospital donde había aparecido. No tenía idea de qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, pero el chofer le había dicho que todo estaría bien y la había llevado a la torre Stark, donde Harold la esperaba... no le dijo nada más que algunos detalles de lo que había pasado hacia cinco años, cosa que le parecía absurda porque para ella había sido como un parpadeo.

“¿Dónde está Peter?” Había preguntado. Harold la miró un momento y ella pensó lo peor... luego le informó con delicadeza que lo vería pronto, que le diera algo de tiempo, que estaba bien.

Pronto sería al día siguiente. Otro hombre, enviado por Harold, la había llevado hasta el garaje donde estaba aparcado un auto; preguntó que a dónde se dirigían... el hombre le contestó que estuviera tranquila, que pronto lo sabría.

Un tiempo después... ¿dos horas quizás? El auto se detuvo brevemente frente a unas enormes rejas de hierro negro, segundos después estas se abrieron, conduciéndolos por una vereda larga cubierta de árboles.

\- Hemos llegado. - Informó el hombre.

May bajó del auto, incierta de dónde se encontraba. Frente a ella, a unos metros, se encontraba una cabaña grande y elegante. Había varios autos aparcados en lo que parecía que era el jardín de enfrente.

Varias personas caminaban delante de ella, justo como si también acabaran de llegar. No entendía nada.

Su corazón se paralizó por un momento cuando lo miró... _estaba vivo._

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Allí, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba Peter... vestido con un traje completamente negro, se miraba costoso y hecho a la medida. No recordaba que él o Ben tuvieran uno así...

Peter saludaba cordialmente a las personas que acababan de llegar, apretando sus manos con confianza, aceptando abrazos breves y unas flores que una mujer le tendía. Las flores pasaron a las manos de quien reconoció como el coronel James Rhodes y Peter los instó a entrar a la casa.

Peter recibía a las personas que llegaban de la misma manera, parado en el pórtico, pudo divisar a Harold unos cuantos pasos detrás de su niño...

_Niño._

Peter lucía como todo, menos un niño. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Más pensamientos revolotearon en su cabeza cuando un hombre de tez oscura que vestía ropas con patrones extraños se acercó a Peter.

May soltó un jadeo al ver como el rostro de Peter se fruncía en una mueca para después dejar salir un sollozo, cubriendo su boca con una mano a manera de querer acallar los sollozos mientras el hombre le decía algo. Peter asintió y los instó a entrar también, Harold apareció segundos después, tendiéndole un pañuelo a Peter quien había caminado un poco, alejándose por el pórtico mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo.

Harold se volteó, como para darle un momento de privacidad... y la miró. El hombre suspiró y la llamó con la mano.

No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado parada junto a un auto. Caminó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Harold y pudo ver dentro de la casa...

Era bonita, acogedora... y estaba llena de gente, no demasiada, pero tampoco eran pocos. Hablaban ligeramente unos con otros, en pequeños grupos o en parejas...

Iba a preguntarle a Harold qué demonios sucedía, no entendía nada y estaba asustándose... cuando el hombre le señaló el otro lado del pórtico, diciéndole que fuera por allá... que hablara con Peter pero que fuera gentil.

Y así lo hizo... caminó por el pasillo y lo encontró, al otro lado de la casa, recargado sobre la barandilla de madera del lado que daba frente al lago. Estaba llorando, hipando de vez en cuando mientras las lágrimas caían al pasto.

No entendía qué le dolía... pero esperó a que se calmara un poco. Peter se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo y se levantó, dejando salir un suspiro tembloroso para después acomodarse el traje... como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Peter... –

El chico se giró y pudo verlo mejor. Tenía uno que otro raspón en el rostro y algunos moretones en uno de sus ojos... los cuales estaban rojos... ¿cuánto había llorado?, ¿por qué?

\- _May.… -_ ambos se abrazaron por un tiempo... pero Peter no lloró de nuevo.

No podía más... así que comenzó con las preguntas. Peter suspiró y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado en lo que llamaron "El Blip".

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué ocurre aquí Peter? –

Allí fue cuando el rostro de su sobrino se quebró de nuevo un poco y tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para poder continuar.

\- Oh May.… tantas cosas han cambiado en estos cinco años... –

May la miró, aprehensiva.

\- Esta... esta es mi casa. –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – No pudo evitar gritar un poco. ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?... tenia... ¿dieciséis no? No podía tener esa casa.

Peter sonrió un poco.

\- Oh May." Suspiró de nuevo. – Nunca te lo dije, porque no quería que nadie lo supiera... pero creo que ahora no importa mucho."

Peter caminó hasta el barandal de nuevo y ella lo siguió.

\- Tengo... _tenía_... una relación con Tony Stark desde que tenía dieciséis años. –

Peter ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar de nuevo.

\- Nadie lo sabía. No queríamos. Oh May.… lo amaba tanto... _lo amo tanto... –_ su voz se quebró de nuevo.

\- Peter cielo... no entiendo nada. –

\- Pepper se fue. Vive en California con su esposo Julian... –

\- Peter... –

\- Me casé May... Hace cuatro años... sí, con él... –

May estaba atónita. Su Peter... con ese hombre...

\- Éramos tan felices... todo estaba perfecto... hasta que él decidió ayudar a todo el mundo de nuevo... lo siento May.… pero si él no se hubiera empecinado en salvar a todo el mundo... –

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, sintiendo como su sobrino vibraba gracias a los sollozos silenciosos.

\- Mi esposo murió May.… ayer. Sostuve su cuerpo contra mí mientras daba sus últimos suspiros. Bienvenida a su "funeral" si es que podemos llamarlo uno... no hay cuerpo, tuvimos que cremarlo rápido gracias a toda esa mierda alienígena y eso... –

\- Su urna está en nuestra habitación... no podemos moverla mucho... al menos por un tiempo. –

Continuó.

May lo abrazó. Porque conocía ese sentimiento... Oh Dios... su niño, con tal solo... ¿veintiún años?... _era viudo, justo como ella._

Peter volteó la cabeza hacia donde se estaba estacionando un auto negro.

\- _Oh Dios..._ – susurró.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? –

Peter la miró.

\- Esa de allá, es mi hijastra, más como mi hija, pero... Oh May hay tantas cosas que debo decirte... –

_\- ¡Petey! –_ Chilló una pequeña voz mientras corría hacia él.

\- Pero ahora... _debo decirle a mi hija cómo es que su padre no volverá a casa... –_

A May se le rompió el corazón... lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al ver como la niña se estampaba contra los brazos de Peter, preguntando sobre su padre... luego un sollozo pequeño y desgarrador se escuchó. El murmullo dentro de la casa se apagó de inmediato... algunas personas, quienes identificó como el resto de los vengadores, salieron al pórtico. Mirando con rostros tristes como la niña lloraba amargamente entre los brazos de Peter, quien la había cargado y trataba de calmarla... aunque él estuviera llorando igual que ella.

Una mujer rubia se quedó parada junto a otro hombre alto, delgado y de cabello castaño junto al auto en el que habían llegado. Era Pepper... y quien suponía era su nuevo marido, Julian.

May miró como Peter se llevaba a la niña hacia otra parte de la propiedad...

Harold la condujo dentro de la casa, donde varias personas la recibieron con calidez al saber que era la tía de Peter.

Éste volvió minutos después, con la niña completamente dormida en sus brazos. Se la tendió a Harold y le agradeció a Pepper y a Julian por haber venido.

La reunión transcurrió tranquila y frente a una taza humeante de café, fue que descubrió que la niña se llamaba Morgan, quien acababa de cumplir cinco años. Morgan, era la hija de Tony y Pepper... pero su madre había preferido dejarla con Tony, Peter le explicó que era algo complicado, pero que la niña vivía con él y Tony, simplemente se había quedado con Pepper durante la misión.

May iba a preguntarle más sobre su vida actual, porque si tenía veintiuno, ¿ya debía de haberse graduado de la universidad, ¿no? Pero se escuchó un quejido, como un pequeño gimoteo... no estaba segura de qué era ese ruido...

Peter giró el rostro rápidamente de donde hablaba con el coronel Rhodes; el sonido se escuchó de nuevo y esta vez Peter se excusó con Rhodey, quien simplemente le sonrió tristemente y asintió, dejando que Peter se fuera. May observó cómo subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Minutos después, de haber tenido la taza de café en las manos, se le habría caído en ese instante. Peter bajaba las escaleras con un bulto envuelto en una manta afelpada de color borgoña. Peter aceptó sonriendo la pequeña botella que Clint le tendía con un movimiento exagerado, como si le presentara alguna clase de tesoro; luego cruzó su mirada con la de ella y movió la cabeza en dirección a una puerta hacia donde caminó.

Tuvo que forzarse demasiado a no correr tras el chico.

_\- Te dije que había muchas cosas que debía contarte... –_ murmuró Peter, sentado en uno de los sillones acolchados en el pórtico, con el bulto de mantas en su regazo.

\- Peter... – dijo May, sorprendida, sin palabras. Luego, se acercó.

Allí, envuelto entre la manta y sorbiendo el biberón con ahínco... _estaba un bebé_. Tenía la piel blanca y era un poco regordete... era adorable. Pero esos ojos... May soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. Era el vivo retrato de Tony Stark… justo como la niñita que dormía en los brazos de Harold en la sala.

Peter sonrió y descubrió un poco al bebé, revelando el pequeño mameluco de color negro que usaba, grandes letras leían la frase "Daddy's little engineer" con glitter textil rojo.

\- Tony lo hizo…. – dijo mientras acariciaba las letras con los dedos. - Argumentando que la palabra "princesa" estaba demasiado sobrevalorada y que estaba seguro que iba a ser ingeniero. Yo le dije que estaba loco... luego tomamos cientos de fotografías. – continuó.

\- Peter... –

\- May.… - dijo en el mismo tono raro que ella usó, mofándose ligeramente. Casi como antes, simplemente que con un tono más triste.

\- Su nombre es Florence.... Florence Stark. – Continuó, sin dejar de mirar a la bebé que lo miraba atentamente, sin dejar de sorber.

\- Tienes un bebé... –

Peter sonrió.

\- Sí. También me casé, tuve otra hija y ahora una empresa que dirigir... sin contar a Spider-man claro. –

\- ¿Empresa? no. Espera, espera. Un tema a la vez. Peter, tienes un bebé... ¡Dios! Eso es mucha responsabilidad para alguien de tu edad... – estaba comenzando a alterarse, Dios Santo... ¿En qué estaba pensando Peter?

\- May.… éste no es mi primer rodeo. Crie a Morgan desde que tenía cinco días, Pepper nos la entregó desde el momento en que salió del hospital. Está bien. Sé qué hacer... estaré bien, _estaremos bien. –_

\- ¿Estarán? –

\- Morgan, Florence y yo... lo estaremos. Se lo prometí a Tony... fue su último deseo. –

\- Dios Peter... –

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Peter Stark... Veintiuno. Dos hijas. CEO de Industrias Stark. Viudo. –

Viudo. Esa palabra dolía. Le traía muchos recuerdos.

\- CEO... –

Peter le sonrió y acomodó a Florence de nuevo en su regazo, sacando un chupón púrpura de una cajita dentro del cajón en la mesita junto al sofá.

\- Tony hizo este estúpido papeleo... donde en caso de él fallecer... Industrias Stark pasaría a ser mío... al igual que todo lo demás. Dios, lo odio…. –

May observó cómo Peter pasaba una mano temblorosa por su rostro.

\- Cariño, creo que no llegué a decirte cuánto lo siento... –

Peter asintió, aún con aquellas lágrimas traicioneras cayendo por sus mejillas.

\- Gracias. Pero, ¿sabes algo May?... Yo lo siento más. Lo siento porque... demonios, Morgan adora a Tony... viste cómo se puso cuando le dije cómo es que su padre no volvería a casa y.… – tomó una bocanada de aire. – Florence, Dios Florence... ella simplemente tiene seis meses, ni siquiera va a recordar a su padre... – sollozó.

May lo abrazó con fuerza. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

_\- Papi..._ –

Peter se despegó de May en un instante, limpiándose el rostro rápidamente y girándose hasta donde aquella niña estaba parada, con un vestido negro, zapatos de charol y calcetas blancas, el cabello agarrado en una coleta.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Preguntó Peter con dulzura, levantando un brazo para que la niña se acercara.

– Desperté y Pep dijo que estabas afuera. Te extrañaba. – Dijo mientras se subía al sofá, quedando al otro lado de Peter, entre él y May.

\- Oh cariño, simplemente salí a alimentar a tu hermana. No quería que te despertara. –

May observó cómo Peter hablaba con Morgan... tantas cosas habían cambiado.

Más tarde, el mismo Steve Rogers le avisó a Peter cómo la ceremonia iba a comenzar. Él asintió y se levantó del sofá, acomodando a Florence en su regazo y tomando la mano de Morgan con su otra mano.

May caminó hasta el muelle donde todos se habían congregado y se quedó junto a Harold. Peter, avanzó hasta el final, tomando una bocanada de aire, temblorosa, antes de aceptar el arreglo floral que Rhodey le tendía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Peter lo tomó y se arrodilló, miró a Morgan, luego a Florence entre uno de sus brazos y ambos, Morgan y él, depositaron el arreglo en el agua, empujándolo un poco, mirando como se marchaba.

Morgan comenzó a llorar... Peter la abrazó, todos vieron como el rostro del chico se descomponía brevemente, para después besar el cabello de Morgan.

_\- Está bien cariño... él está bien ahora... estaremos bien. Lo prometo._ –

May lloró. Lloró porque todo había cambiado en esos cinco años, lloró porque su Peter ya no era el mismo Peter de antes, pero, sobre todo, lloró porque sabía que Peter no era alguien quien rompía una promesa. Lloró porque Peter iba a estar bien... habría miles de obstáculos y dolor en el camino, pero iba a estar bien.

Morgan, Florence y Peter Stark iban a estar bien... porque los Stark... estaban forjados con hierro.

**Author's Note:**

> Píquenle a ese botón de suscribirse de la serie porque estoy segura que voy a estar escribiendo probablemente otro oneshot sobre Morga, Florence y Peter.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
